Shower
by cherrycoloredlilies
Summary: Edward and Bella are alone in her house. What happens when he listens to her take a shower with his vampire hearing? Written in Edward's POV. First fanfic, r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfiction

Shower

EPOV

Bella hopped up from my lap. " I need another human minute," she told me. I nodded reluctantly, loathe, as always, to let her out of my sight. She grabbed her bathroom bag and pajamas, then skipped down the hall for her nightly shower.

My vampire hearing was acute, and I could hear every tiny noise in the house, including those coming from the bathroom. Usually I could distract myself by listening to Charlie's thoughts, or the television, but Charlie wasn't here tonight. He'd gone on an overnight fishing trip with some friends from the station. Bella and I were completely alone.

I tortured myself by listening to her. The small pop of her buttons, the rasp of a zipper, the swish and plop of clothes being taken off and dropped to the floor. I shifted uncomfortably in the rocking chair, perfectly able to imagine her standing in the tiny bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties. I shifted again.

I heard the water turn on, and a moment later the rattle of the shower curtain as Bella stepped into the tub. I heard her soft moan as the hot water hit her naked body.

My precious self-control wavered.

I heard her sigh, a long, drawn out "mmm" of pleasure.

And snapped.

In less than a heartbeat I was standing outside the bathroom door. I wanted her. She had made it clear that she wanted me. I couldn't wait anymore.

Quietly, I eased the door open. I could see the outline of her body through the shower curtain.

"Bella," I said softly.

She yelped. "Edward?" her voice wavered slightly.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. " I was wondering if I could join you."

There was a long moment of silence, then Bella's face appeared around the edge of the curtain. " In the shower?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. She was silent for a moment before a shy smile srept across her face. " Alright," she said softly.

I discarded my clothes quickly, thinking about how much I wanted this, how much I wanted her. Beyond the call of her blood there was a never ending ache for her centered around my lifeless heart. It was a constant feeling, throbbing through my body like a heartbeat. That thought made me smile. Bella had taken my heart, and in doing so had, in a way, given it back it's beat.

I stepped into the tub slowly, trying to retain some caution through my eagerness. Bella had her back to me, her arms wrapped around her torso. Her long chocolate colored hair was sleek and wet, flowing down her back to the sweet curve of her hips. My gaze traveled lower, delighting in what I saw.

Silently I placed my hands on her hips, gently turning her to face me. I couldn't contain my low growl of pleasure at seeing her beautiful body for the first time. None of my imaginings had come close to her perfection. Her pale skin was lightly flushed and slick with water. Her breasts were high and firm, her nipples a delicate rose color. I allowed my gaze to continue, over her stomach, down to the thatch of dark curls between her legs.

As badly as I wanted to touch, it was she who reached out first. Tentativly she cupped my cheek, then slowly traced her finger down my chest, my stomach, and lower. I jolted when her small hand wrapped tentativly around my erection. She immediately jerked away.

" It's alright," I soothed her, cupping her face in my palm, " you surprised me, that's all."

She smiled at me a bit impishly " I think we're quit on surprises for the night." She said.

" Not quite," I murmured, leaning down to capture her lips with mine.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and threw herself into the kiss with an enthusiasm I usually tried to discourage. Instead I pulled her to me so that we were pressed against each other, her breasts flattened against my chest, my erection cradled against her stomach.

I reached down to put my hands on the backs of her thighs. Slowly, I lifted her so our faces were level. " Do you want this?" I asked. There was no way she could mistake my meaning.

In answer she wrapped her legs around my waist and crushed her mouth to mine. "Yes," she murmured against my lips, rocking her hips forward slightly.

At the feel of her, hot and wet, rubbing against me, I very nearly lost all control. I wanted nothing more than to pin her against the shower wall and plunge inside her heat.

With my last shred of sanity I reached behind her to turn off the water. Before she could ask me what I was doing I had carried her to her bedroom. Gently, I set her on her feet.

"Edward?" I could hear the question on her voice.

" Wait here, " I told her. I dashed back to the bathroom to retrieve her towel. I was back I her bedroom in less than the blink of an eye.

I only smiled when she looked questioningly at me. Moving behind her I used the towel to slowly dry her hair, her back, her firm bottom. Turning her gently I dabbed water from her face, then her shoulders and arms. Gently I dried her breasts, allowing my fingertips to caress the soft mounds, to tease her pretty nipples into hard, tight buds. I sank to my knees and wiped the water from her belly and legs. Then, dropping the towel, I placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

" Edward?" she asked shakily as I used my lips and tongue to trail down her stomach.

"Yes love?" I murmured against her skin.

" My legs are going to collapse," she told me.

In one quick movement I stood, scooped her up and laid her on the bed. "Better?" I chuckled. She nodded.

I stood looking down at her for a moment, then carefully joined her on the bed. I shifted so that my body hovered over hers, holding myself so that while all of our bodies touched, she would feel none of my weight.

I bent my head to take her lips, losing myself in the sheer joy of kissing her. I felt her legs part under me, a nearly irrestable invitation.

"Patience, love," I said, my voice coming out as a low growl. I shifted, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, across her shoulders. I paid careful attention to each breast, enjoying her quick gasps as I flicked my tongue over her nipples.

Slowly I trailed my fingers down her stomach, following the path they made with my mouth. Finally I got where I wanted to be. Gently I traced a finger on the sensitive skin where leg met center. She shivered. Leaning forward slightly I flicked my tongue out, tasting her.

"Oh!" Bella gasped. I glanced up to see her shocked expression. Grinning wickedly I bent to go to work on her with my mouth.

She tasted sweeter than honey. I stayed there, drinking her in, delighting in her gasps and moans, relishing the way her body shivered and shook.

Eventually I felt her hands fist in my hair, tugging slightly. Somewhat reluctantly, I looked up.

" Edward, please…" she said, her voice breathless and shaking.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. I knew what she wanted, but I wanted to hear her say it. " Please what?" I teased.

Bella looked me straight in the eye. "Make love to me," she said, as firmly as her breathless voice would allow.

In a flash I was hovering over her again. She blinked up at me, a bit startled by my speed, then grinned and wrapped her legs around my waist. Reaching between us I postioned myself at her entrance, then slowly, slowly sank inside her.

Oh God. She was hot and wet and oh, so tight. It took every ounce of my shredded self-control not to plunge madly.

I rocked my hips, moving inside her, careful to stop at the barrier of her womanhood. I did not want to hurt her, but I knew it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry love," I whispered, bending my head to kiss her. Then I rocked firmly forward, past her barrier, until I was buried to the hilt inside her.

Bella cried out, and I froze. Looking down at her face I saw her eyes squeezed shut, a single tear tracking down her cheek.

I could not bear to hurt her. I shifted slightly, preparing to withdraw from her. Somehow, she realized my intentions. I felt her hands grip my hips, and her eyes opened.

"No," she whispered, " it's bearable, wait a moment."

I smiled at her words, the echo of mine from that heady day when we first realized our love for one another. It seemed appropriate that she would use them now.

After a few moments I saw her smile. Tentativly, she moved her hips. I groaned. "Bella, love, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she said, before pulling my head down and kissing me passionatly.

Still, I went as slowly as I could. Not only to avoid causing her pain, but also to prolong this moment that we had waited so long for.

The sensation of her surrounding me, like hot, wet silk, the knowledge that I was the only one who would ever know her body this intimatly, was immeasurably arousing. I had to be careful, to maintain control, but I could not imagine a way that the pleasure could be greater.

Bella moaned and began moving under me. Suddenly, I felt her tighten around me, convulsing as she came. Her orgasm triggered my own, and I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing heavily.

I moved to the side, bringing with me so we faced one another. She looked sleepy, rumbled and satisfied. I reached up a hand to brush the hair from her cheek. She smiled at me. " That was…mmm, so wonderful," she murmured.

"Yes," I whispered.

" The things you did, I never…" she trailed off, and her eyes popped open as she frowned. " I didn't get to do anything to you," she complained.

I chuckled. She had just provided me with unspeakable, mind-blowing pleasure, and she was worried about what she didn't get to do before? Only my Bella.

"Next time love," I whispered, kissing her gently," next time."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Fanfiction

Shower 2

BPOV

I was totally content. There was nothing I liked better than to be curled in Edward's arms. I never wanted to move. Unfortunatly, I knew I had too. I was in desperate need of a shower, thanks to the events of the day. We had spent the day with Edward's siblings. It had been interesting, to say the least.

Reluctantly, I hopped up from Edward's lap. " I need another human minute," I told him. He nodded slowly. I hated to leave him, but I really did need that shower. I grabbed my bathroom bag and pajamas and hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

I bopped my head in time to the music that was playing through it. Emmett had decided to sing for us this afternoon, and now I had "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" stuck in my head. I smiled as I remembered Emmett singing the song. His rendition will definatly stay with me.

I continued to hum along as I undressed. Iturned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. When I stepped into the shower I moaned softly. The hot water felt so good! I poured some of my strawberry scented shampoo into my palm, enjoying the scent of it. I hummed low in my throat as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp.

I was absorbed in my shower, so when I heard Edward's voice say my name I jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Edward?" I yelped. What the heck was he doing in here? I was naked in the shower for cripe's sake! Then he said the last thing I had ever expected to hear.

" I was wondering if I could join you?" he said.

I stood frozen for a long moment. Was he serious? I peeked around the edge of the shower curtain. " In the shower?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. I stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Alright," I said, smiling shyly.

I retreated behind the curtain, wondering if this was some sort of dream. Edward had always been very strict in his limitations of our physical relationship, and now he wanted to join me in the shower? What on earth was going on?

I stood with my face toward the spray, with my arms wrapped nervously around my torso. I knew he had stepped into the shower behind me, I could feel him standing there. He didn't say a word, just 

turned me around gently with his hands on my hips. I knew my face was as red as a tomato, I could feel it burning furiously. I stared at him, wide eyed, trying desperatly to keep my eyes on his face.

I failed.

I had seen him shirtless before, but I was still amazed by the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest, his beautifully muscled stomach. Before I could stop myself, my eyes traveled lower. Wow. He was large and hard and, well, perfect. His penis thrust out from a patch of bronze colored curls, proving to me what he was always saying, that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Cautiously I reached out, cupping his cheek, then tracing my finger down his chest, his stomach, and lower. I paused very briefly before wrapping my hand around his erection. He jumped and I immediately jerked my hand away.

"It's alright," he murmured, cupping my face in his palm, " you surprised me, that's all."

I grinned at him, " I think we're quit on surprises for the night." I said.

" Not quite," he murmured before he leaned down to capture my mouth.

I couldn't contain myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck, throwing myself into the kiss with everything I had. I expected him to push me away, but instead he pulled me to him, plastering us together. I felt my breasts crushed against his icy chest, and his erection cradled against my stomach. I lost myself completely in the kiss, not even noticing as Edward reached down to place his hands on the backs of my thighs. Slowly, he lifted me until we were eye to eye.

" Do you want this?" he asked me. I knew exactly what he was asking.

Did I want this? I had wanted this for what seemed like forever. I crushed my mouth to his enthusiastically. "Yes," I murmured against his lips, rocking my hips forward to rub myself against him.

I felt him stiffen, then he reached around me and shut of the water. I looked at him, surprised, but before I could ask what he was doing I found myself being placed gently on my feet in my bedroom. "Edward?" I asked.

" Wait here, " he said, then disappeared. He was back before I could blink, holding my towel in his hands. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he only smiled. He moved behind me and gently dried my hair and back. Then I felt his hands caress my bottom threw the towel and I shivered. He turned me gently and procedded to dry the front of my body. He spent quite some time on my breasts, carressing them and teasing my nipples into hard little buds. He finished drying me, then dropped the towel and placed a soft kiss on my stomach.

He began to trail kisses down my stomach and my legs trembled. "Edward?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yes love?"

" My legs are going to collapse," I told him.

He scooped me up and deposited me on my bed, "Better?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded.

He stood over me for a moment, then stretched out on the bed beside me. He only stayed there for a moment before shifting so that he was lying on top of me, every inch of our bodies touching. He was holding himself so that I could feel none of his weight, but all of his body. He bent his head to kiss me and I parted my legs, inviting him in.

"Patience, love," he said in a low growl. He shifted above me, trailing kisses down my face, my body. He kissed my breasts, making me gasp, then continued down my body. I felt his finger softly trace the skin near my center, making me shiver. Then he bent his head and flicked his tongue over me, making me cry out. "Oh!" I gasped. Looking down, I saw him grim wickedly at me before he bent his head to use his lips and tongue on my most sensitive area. Oh God, oh God, Oh. My.God. I wanted to squirm, but he held me firmly. My breath came out in gasps, and when I tried to speak I could only moan. Eventually I was able to get my hands in his hair. I tugged, trying to make him look up. When he did I managed to gasp out "Edward, please…"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Please what?' he asked. Was he kidding? He had to know what I wanted.

I tried to look at him sternly, "Make love to me." I said as firmly as I could.

Suddenly he was above me. I blinked at him, a bit startled, then grinned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He reached between us, postioning himself at my entrance. Then he sank inside me with excrutiating slowness.

Oh. He felt so good. His coolness inside my heat was almost more than I could take. He moved slowly, carefully, taking care not to hurt me, though I knew that for this, he would have to. He seemed to realize the same thing. "I'm sorry love," he said, bending his head to kiss me. A moment later he thrust through my barrier, continuing until he was fully inside me.

I cried out, I couldn't help it. It _hurt_. It was a fast, sharp pain, but even as I felt a tear escape I realized that the pain was fading. I felt him shift and realized that he was going to withdraw from me. "No," I whispered, gripping his hips, "it's bearable, wait a moment." Just one more moment…

It didn't take long for the pain to fade completely. Cautiously, I moved my hips, bracing myself for the pain to come back. It didn't, and I smiled. Edward groaned.

" Bella, love, I don't want to hurt you." He said.

" You won't" I told him, pulling his head down to kiss him passionatly.

He began to move, slowly, so slowly. I didn't protest, I wanted this moment to last as long as we could make it. He felt so wonderful inside of me, his cold, hard length gliding in out out of my hot wetness. It was indescripable pleasure.

I felt heat begin to spread from my center upwards. I began to move under him, feeling a tingling join the heat. Suddenly I exploded, pulsing and melting in a moment of pleasurable insanity. Edward groaned 

and I felt his own orgasm rip through him just before he collapsed on top of me, breathing just as heavily as I was.

He moved to the side, settling me so that I was in my favorite position with my head cradled comfortably on his shoulder. Gently he reached up and brushed the hair from my cheek. I smiled sleepily at him. "that was..mmm, so wonderful," I murmured.

"Yes." He agreed

"The things you did, I never.." I stopped, realizing that while he had practically feasted on my body, I had bearly gotten to touch him. I frowned. " I didn't get to do anything to you." I complained.

I felt him shake with silent laughter. "Next time love," he said, "next time."

Mmm, next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is just a quick a/n to say thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoyed Bella's POV as much as you did Edward's. It's a little different, but they have different ways of looking at things, so it would have to be. That's it for this story, but I do have ideas for others. Thanks again for the reviews!


End file.
